


May I?

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: It's late and you're hungry for a taste of your elven boyfriend...





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from wewingedchildren-of-outcasts on ao3

You finish putting on your red lipstick, check your hair and smile at yourself in the mirror. Then you walk out into the living room where Kandomere is tiredly flipping through channels and he turns his head to look at you when he hears you approach.  
And he is immediately suspicious.  
You never wear a full face of makeup at home.  
“Going somewhere?” he asks.  
“No,” you say shaking your head.  
It’s past ten o’ clock at night on a weekday.  
There’s a crease in his brows as you walk up behind him on the couch. You slowly slide your hands over his shoulders and start to massage them.  
“What are you doing?” he questions.  
You lean down next to his face and press harder into his shoulders, “You look tense,” you whisper.  
And with that Kandomere’s suspicions are confirmed and you feel him tense up under you. “Relax,” you say quietly and gently rub at the back of his neck. His eyes are still slightly wide, but they slip closed when you run your right hand through his hair and scratch his scalp lightly. His breathing quickens a little as you continue to rub his shoulders and neck while caressing his scalp.  
You lean down next to his left ear, “Mmm May I?” you sigh.  
His eyes open to stare at you, “You may,” he sighs back.  
A crimson smile spreads across your lips and you press a kiss to his cheek. And then you walk around the couch and as you stand in front of him you slowly kneel down and place your hands on his knees. You’re wearing a low cut top and his eyes instantly move to stare down at your breasts.  
“Like what you see?” you ask.  
He nods.  
You begin to slide your hands up his legs and towards his crotch, and he watches you. Placing your hand on the button of his pants you undo it and then you slowly unzip his pants. You use both your hands to pull apart his pants and then you glance up at him and then slowly reach into his pants. You find what you’re looking for and pull his length free. Then you take your right hand and wrapping your fingers around him gently stroke him.  
You smile and let out a small sigh and you hear him inhale.  
Your eyes dart back up to him and then you inch closer to him, Kandomere spreads his legs wider to accommodate you, all the while his eyes transfixed on you. Reaching into the back pocket of your jeans, you pull out the strawberry flavored lube tucked into your jeans. You pour a decent amount into your right hand and then tuck the bottle away again. 

Opening your mouth, you curl your lips over your teeth and lean forwards and place your mouth over his tip. You move your mouth forward and back gently, your tongue sliding over him, and you stare up at him again. His mouth opens and his breathing quickens, you close your eyes and let out a soft moan, and he grunts in response. You remove your mouth from him and with your tongue lick up his shaft, letting out a few breathy gasps, enjoying the way he hardens at your touch. Then you hungrily plunge his dick into your mouth as you slide your mouth as far as you can go. You reach your right hand up and wrap your fingers around him once more, moving your hand in perfect concert with your mouth.  
Kandomere lets out a moan and you stare up at him as he throws his head back.  
You start to increase your pace and he manages to dip his head back down to watch you pleasure him. Your left hand strokes and then grips his inner thigh and he gasps, but refuses to break eye contact with you. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth, using your hand to get the rest, and watch with glee as his face contorts in pleasure at your efforts. You slide down his shaft one final time and lightly scrape your teeth against him, and he moans loudly.  
Being an elf means he can take more of this than a human man could.  
You focus your efforts on his tip again and moan with him in your mouth, and he groans loudly in response. You start taking large, faster strokes and he breathes rapidly as he nears his end. Then you massage his thigh and grip his shaft firmer, and you can see it’s getting harder for him to keep his eyes open, but he desperately wants to watch you. You let out a loud, stifled moan and close your eyes as you suck on him.  
Kandomere lets out a groan and you feel him spill into your mouth.  
You glance up in time to see him ride out the throes of his orgasm and you slowly pull off of him. Staring up at him as he pants heavily, he then opens his eyes to look down at you. And you swallow.  
He gasps and you slowly stand up and extricate yourself from him. You then walk around to behind the couch and run the fingers of your left hand through his hair soothingly. His darkened eyes stare at you and you lean forward and press a kiss to his forehead, leaving another red lipstick stain on his face.  
“You look parched,” you coo, “I’ll fetch you a glass of water.”  
And with that you leave him to recover as you head to the kitchen.


End file.
